


A Racer's Heart

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Racer's Heart

Dana was having a nightmare and a blue alien named XLR8 heard her screaming. He rushed to her side in a flash (literally).

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Ahh"

"Sweetheart, wake up, it was just a bad dream."

"Huh? What?"

"Babe are you ok?"

"No I'm not. I'm scared."

She started to cry and XLR8 took her in his arms and rocked and cradled her gently back and forth. He kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Sweetheart, I am in love with you."

"I know. Why do you say that?"

"Because never forget no matter what happens I will always be here for you and I will always love you."

"Thanks XLR8. Can I have some water?"

"Sure babe."

So he got her a glass of water and she drank it. After awhile she started to feel tired again and she was going back to sleep. He picked her up bridal style and put her in her bed. Then he kissed her on her lips, tucked her in and left her to finally dream and sleep in peace.


End file.
